Novo
Novo plays primarily on Sage, where he is captain of the crew Orestes and a prince of the flag Passive Aggression. While Novo also has characters on every ocean, he rarely uses them for anything beyond swordfighting and blockades. Accomplishments *Bilge bake-off winner *Former King and Founder of Quixotic Tangent *Former Captain and Founder of Ascendo Tuum *Prince of Passive Aggression *Captain of Orestes *Governor of Gauntlet and Wissahickon islands Biography The Novo character was born in mid-March 2006. He started out as an alt created for the specific purpose of defeating Go With The Flow, a flag which he helped found in a previous life, in an attempt to shift the balance of power on Sage. At the time of Novo's creation, no flag without the backing of the Go With the Flow alliance web had ever won a single blockade round. In order to accomplish this goal, he created the crew Ascendo Tuum and shortly after founded the flag Quixotic Tangent with the help of several other prominent Sage pirates. Although his previous characters were semi-established on Viridian and briefly Sage, Novo was the first one to become heavily involved in politics and forum posting, and eventually far surpassed any previous aliases in fame, shedding the alt status. After leading Quixotic Tangent to become the first flag to defeat a member of the Go With The Flow alliance web at Caravanserai'2, Novo accomplished his main goal and decided to take a few months off from the game citing burnout. Upon his return, Novo found himself with the rank of senior officer in the crew Orestes by result of merger. There, he met Bigbertha (Beebe), and decided to join her and Shodan, among others, in their attempt to found a new blockade-oriented flag under the name Passive Aggression. He quickly rose through the ranks of Passive Aggression achieving the title of prince, and eventually acquired captaincy of Orestes to go along with it. Novo has been heavily involved in all of Passive Aggression's blockade exploits, most prominently playing a major role in PA's successful efforts to become the first flag on Sage to capture and hold 5 islands at the same time, including winning 4 blockades simultaneously with an overall round score of 12-1. On Sage, Novo is most well-known for his puzzling abilities, forum posting and blockade involvement. He consistently maintains an ocean wide top 10 in every piracy puzzle except for rumble, along with a few number one trophies. As a reflection of this, he has also had multiple high bake-off finishes, taking 2nd place in sailing, 3rd and 4th places in carpentry, and 1st place in bilge. Blockade-wise, Novo has been involved in the organizational aspect of nearly every major Sage blockade in some way, shape or form during his period of activity, along with many on other oceans. Globally, Novo has gained notoriety for being the first to publically reveal the infamous every other turn LSM trick that is now a staple of high end battle navigation, and for his dual screen recorded swordfight videos.